The Rabbit Hole
by crayola7437
Summary: ONE-SHOT Snow has a girl's night out, when she gets too much to drink. She gets back home and everyone but her husband is awake. What happens now?


"Charming?" called out a beautiful woman with dark hair and red lips.

"What is it, Snow?" asked her prince charming, walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm leaving," she said, looking up at him with a smile. "It's girl's night out." reaching for her bag on the countertop.

"Okay," he started, "Just don't stay out too late."

"I won't," she said, unwrapping herself from him. "See you tonight." she finished, opening the door.

Snow walked around the streets of the town called Storybrooke. She hasn't had a girl's night out when the curse was broken. Last time she did was on Valentine's day. What a Valentine's day that was. David Nolan broke her heart that day.

Mary Margaret sighed away the thought of the curse splitting her and her true love apart. She didn't want to remember that day, even though she was headed to the same place. The Rabbit Hole.

She walked the streets, looking at all the shops, all bringing her back memories of the curse, until she got to The Rabbit Hole. She smiled at the sight of her old friend, Ruby, waving to her. Snow raised her hand and waved back, walking towards her old friend.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Snow asked.

"Just Ashley and Belle." Ruby said with a smile.

Just then, they saw dark brunette hair and beautiful blue eyed Belle walked passed them.

"Do we have to meet here?" asked Belle, uncertain if The Rabbit Hole is a good idea.

"Come on, Belle. You went here as Lacey." Red said, letting more of Ruby come out then Red.

"Hey girls!" Ashley said, as Belle gave out a sigh.

"Okay, lets go!" said Ruby, eager to get some drinks in her.

Everyone went inside The Rabbit Hole. They saw people all around, drinking, playing pool, making out, and various activities. Ruby walked over to the bartender and ordered all of them a couple shots of whiskey and passed them around everyone else.

Everyone looked down at their shot glass and drank it. Some of them took longer to get to drinking it then others. Ruby ordered more and more, until they all separately had 20 shots. What happened there, no one could remember. What happened after, there was a witness to remember.

Snow dizzily walked back to her small apartment. She opened the door to see David cleaning up the kitchen.

"Come here, Charming." Snow said, leaning her body to the edge of the door and using her finger to tell David to walk over to her.

Charming smiled and put down the rag he was using to clean the countertop. Snow quickly shut the door behind her with her foot as she grabbed the collar of Charming's shirt and pushed her lips onto his. David smiled against her kiss and put his hands on her hips. Snow moved her hands to his chest, turning him around and hardly pushing him against the door she closed earlier.

"Did you have something to drink, Snow?" David asked, breaking the kiss.

"Shut up." Snow breathed out as she started to unbutton Charming's shirt.

Charming saw no point to stop Snow, so he looked down, watching her unbuttoning his shirt. Snow stopped unbuttoning his shirt, but instead grabbed onto it and dragged him to the bed. She pushed him on the bed and smiled as she fell on top of him. She continued to unbutton his shirt, but not with her fingers, but with her teeth. Charming leaned his head back, being patient of what he knew was going to happen.

Snow finished unbuttoning his shirt and quickly got it off his body. She climbed up her husband and kissed his lips, rubbing her hands up and down his chest. She moved her hands lower to where his belt was. She put her fingers between where his belt and pants were as she moved her lips to his neck. She moved her fingers to where the buckle of his belt was and unbuckled it while lightly biting down on the flesh of Charming. She quickly removed the belt and removed his pants and boxers. She looked down and smiled.

Charming didn't allow his wife doing all the work anymore. While she was distracted, he quickly moved himself on top of Snow, making her look up at him. He smiled and moved down to her lips. While he was kissing his wife, he felt Snow's tongue trying to get into his mouth. Charming didn't let her to tease her, when she put her arms around him, pushing him closer. Charming couldn't help but open his mouth. He put his own tongue into Snow's mouth, as they both started to have a tongue war.

As Charming was losing the war he was having with his wife, he moved his hands at his wife's blouse, starting at the bottom of it. He slowly lifted it as Snow felt the air at her skin. Snow moved her hands to where Charming's were and helped him remove her faster. Snow split their lips so she could raise her blouse, but as soon as it was off, Snow put her hands on the back of Charming's head and pushed it against hers. Charming moved his hands to the back of Snow and tried to unhook her bra. Snow moved her hands up and down his back as Charming moved his lips to her neck. He threw the useless layer of clothing on the floor as he bit down her flesh.

Charming moved his wandering hands down to her pants and quickly pushed them down. He kissed the skin he touched as he moved lower and lower with the pants. When he got the pants off her skin, he threw them with the rest of the clothing and looked down at her. He smiled at the beauty he was looking as. She saw a chance to be at top again, and took it. She got on top of him and smirked at his reaction of being at the bottom again.

She moved her head down to his neck and bit down hard on it. He moaned as she licked the bite to soothe it. She moved lower on his neck as she moved her hands up and down his scarred chest. Her lips pressed against his chest as she started to rub her hands on his thighs. He moaned loudly, which gave her a smirk on her face.

He couldn't stand being teased anymore. He pushed her off of him, but next to him. He crawled on top of her body and smiled. He moved his lips to her chest, leaving a trail of saliva as he moved lower. He got to her stomach and moved back up, repeating the same thing. After the second time, he stuck his right index finger into her, still moving his tongue up and down her body. This came as a shocker to her. Her eyes widened as she moaned loud enough to wake Emma and Henry.

"Mom, what are they doing?" Henry asked Emma, sitting up on his bed.

"Nothing nothing. Just go to sleep." Real mature, David. Turn her on so easily.

David moved his finger that was in her up and down. When his finger went down, he moved it deeper than it was before. He moved his lips to her right breast. He kept one of his fingers in her, but the other hand was free. He moved his free hand to her left breast and squeezed it as he bit down on her right breast. She moaned even louder than before. She couldn't believe how much this man could do. He soothed his bite with his tongue pressed against his teeth marks that were placed. He took his finger out of her and moved that hand to her right breast. He moved his hand that was on her left breast down and put two fingers into her. She moaned as he quickly pressed his lips against the lip of her left breast. He left some saliva on it before he harshly bit down on it as he squeezed her right breast. She arched her hips upwards and moaned. He put more saliva onto her new marks.

He took his fingers out of her as he moved his lips upwards to her neck. He bit down on every part of flesh he could feel against his lips, as he went up to her ear. He bit down lightly on her earlobe.

"Do you like this?" he whispered out, biting harder on her earlobe.

"Oh yes Charming. So very much." she moaned out.

He smiled and moved his lips to hers. She was excited for what she knew was coming. She felt his lips against hers, and quickly put her tongue into his mouth. She made her tongue dance around his in his mouth as he moaned into hers. She was happy to hear moans from him now. He inserted himself into her, but ever so slightly. She sighed heavily into his mouth. He moved lower slowly as she bit down on his lower lip. He moved deeper and deeper, until he couldn't anymore. He moved his hips up and down slowly, giving her the sensation she wanted.

She removed her tongue from his mouth and moved her lips to his neck as he continued to move up and down slowly. She went for his earlobe and bit down on it hard. He moaned loudly.

"Faster Charming. Faster." she whispered into his ear.

He did as she commanded. He moved faster and faster, moaning louder and louder with his wife under him. She arched her hips up and her head fell back as he went faster than ever before. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he continued with his actions. She kissed his neck, as he arched his neck for her to have more room. She took as much of him in as he could and bit down as hard as she could. He moaned as he slowed down his movement. It was her turn to be on top.

She pushed him off of her and jumped on top of him. He smiled at how eager she wanted him. She put her arms under his arms and made him sit up. She pushed him into the wall behind him and kissed him fiercely. She moved her hands to his thighs and moved her hands up and down. She moved her lips from his and kissed his jaw line. She bit down on the bone she could feel, and left a trail of saliva to the bottom of his jaw. She moved lower and lower until she got to where she wanted. She inserted him into her mouth. He moaned as she moved her tongue around him. She moved her head up and down as she moved her tongue around him. He moaned louder and louder with every action.

"Harder. Harder." he moaned out.

She fiercely moved her head around. She started to move her tongue around slower, leaving a long trail of saliva around him. She took him out of her mouth and moved upwards. She left a trail of kisses up his chest and up his neck. She licked the side of his neck as he moaned. She continued to lick his skin as she moved closer and closer to his lips. She licked the top of his lips, telling him to open up. He stuck his tongue out and touched her tongue with his, but she had different plans. She pushed his tongue back into his mouth with her tongue, and snuck her tongue into his mouth. She did the same motions she did with him inside her, but with his tongue. His eyes rolled into his head with delight.

He rolled her body onto the bed as he then became being on top. He separated their lips as he started to move downwards with his tongue making everything wet on his way. He moved at a slant, stopping at the top of her right breast. He moved his left hand down to her right butt-cheek and his right to her left breast. He felt with his tongue that his mark already faded. We can't have that now can we. He thought. He bit down as hard as he could, sucking the skin. She let out a long moan as he squeezed her butt-cheek and breast he had his hands over. He slowly let go of her right breast and placed his tongue on top of it, soothing down the fresh teeth marks. She, expecting him to switch breasts, he moved his lips even lower and bit down. He squeezed her butt-cheek and left breast as hard as he could as he bit down on her right breast. She moaned again as he moved his lips to her right niple. He bit down and squeezed one more time as he licked her skin. He moved his lips to the left of her body as his hands switched to having his left hand at her right butt-cheek and his right to her left breast. He rubbed his right thumb over the deep teeth marks he left. He then bit down just as hard on her left breast as he left nail marks on her right breast and left butt-cheek. She let out a large moan, arching her hips up. He smiled and moved both his hand at both her butt-cheeks. He moved his lips to between both her breasts and left a bite mark on it as he left more nail marks on her butt-cheeks. She quickly grabbed onto his back, pushing them closer and turning them around, making her on top.

She moved her hands lower to his butt-cheeks as she moved her lips onto his neck. As she lightly squeezed his butt-cheeks, she bit down on his neck. She left her saliva trail as she moved up his neck to his earlobe.

"Do you want more of me?" she whispered into his ear as she put her tongue on the perimeter of his ear, going deeper and deeper.

"I want all of you." he said in between breaths.

She smirked and went back to attacking the side of his neck as he continued to moan. She moved her hands to his thighs, rubbing them slowly and close. He couldn't handle all the teasing she was doing no longer. He quickly wrapped his arms around the arch of her back and flipped them over. Just as quickly, he moved his hands to her knees.

He took her right leg and lifted it up slowly until it couldn't go any higher. He slowly started to bend it until her foot was flat on the mattress. She watched him as he did the same thing with her left. He grabbed onto both of her knees and opened them as much as he could and inserted himself into her. She moaned as he went slowly into her. When he got to the bottom, he went up and down slowly, going faster and faster after every one time.

"Harder. Faster. _Harder!_" she yelled out.

He continued to tease her for a little bit, when suddenly, he went in hard. She gave a large moan and sat up. He wrapped his arms around her as he went harder and harder, making her moan harder and harder. She put one of her hands under his chin and moved his head up, making him look at her face. He continued to go hard, when she suddenly pushed his head into hers, pressing their lips together. David started to put his tongue into his mouth, when she rejected it.

"Down down boy." she said with a smile, pressing her lips against his once again.

Snow wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, falling back, forcing him to take himself out of her. He kissed her passionately as she wrapped his arms around her. She put her arms back to his neck, playing with his short hair. He pulled his wife closer into his body, taking in her warmth. She let go of his kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Good night prince." she said, turning away from him.

"Good night princess." he said, pulling the covers on top of them and wrapping his arms around her.

They fell asleep just like that.

**Dedicated to AngryMagic and onceuponatimeismylife**

**Shout out to the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven because it's great and catchy.**

**I would have put the Author's Note at the beginning, but I know how you people are and desperately want your porn *flirty wink* so it's at the end. I wouldn't have written this if it wasn't for two people who are, just take a guess. Lets start this story from the beginning of fanfiction and roleplay history.**

**Once Upon A Time...there was a fandom. I was part of that fandom. I started to roleplay as Mad Hatter from that fandom. People stopped adding me to conversations so I stopped roleplaying. All-of-a-sudden, I got interested in writing fanfictions. I didn't know how to use this website, so I went onto Instagram (crayola7437 go hit that up *flirt wink*) and asked if anyone knew how to use this website. A person named "AngryMagic" did. She helped me figure out how to use it. All-of-a-sudden, this "AngryMagic" character asked "Would you like to roleplay in this fandom we are both part of?" and I said "Sure, I am already what you call Mad Hatter." and AngryMagic said "I'll add you!" and I got added. The "Snow" in this "roleplay" group constantly talked about this "Snowing" fanfiction. I asked her to send it, so she did. I read it, and found it to be quite interesting. Of course, it was rated M, such as this one is. AngryMagic then all-of-a-sudden shipped our two characters together. Me being me, I made it very sexual. I then went to summer camp with no technology for a whole week. "What did you do?" you may ask. I got my journal and wrote some porn. I told "Snow" this, and she suddenly wanted me to write a "Snowing" one. So I did...And they lived happily ever after. XD**

**Now, I want to know, am I any good at writing decent smut/porn/sex/inappropriate content that my mother wouldn't approve of/something to make me happy at night/disgusting thing that has now scarred me for life? If so, review! If not, review! If you don't want to review, review anyways! If you do want to review, then good for you, do what you want to do! Hope you stay with me and explore all my stories that might interest you.**


End file.
